


Broken Ties

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Broken Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Broken Ties by RSSacchi

  
  
  


_Broken Ties_

By RSSacchi 

* * *

**BEARSDALE, ILLINOIS**

Cornelius Cooper is five minutes driving time from his home. It was a normal day at the office but that might change in about two weeks, then it's re-bid time. The heavier than usual traffic turned his fifty-minute commute into an hour and five-minute drive. As he approaches his single-family house he feels the sensation and breathes heavily. 

"Oh God, no! This is it! Think Cornelius, think!" 

He pops open his trunk and parks next to the house before his. He presses the garage door opener and bolts from his car to his trunk where he has his rapier. He wraps his suit jacket around the rapier and runs to his back gate. Once inside his backyard fence he drops his suit jacket and holds his sword at the ready. 

He fumbles with his keys a moment then quickly unlocks and opens his back door then rushes inside. He stands motionless for a moment as he scans the room. There's no movement or sound; whoever it is had to hear the sound and knew he was in the house. 

"Joy! Joy!" 

Still no sound. He would think his wife would try to answer, but there's no noise. Cornelius slowly walks up a few steps before running up the staircase. He doesn't see anyone on the main floor but some furniture is knocked over. 

"Joy! Joy! Joy!" 

He rushes upstairs and into the bedroom. He sees his wife, Joy, lying on the bed with blood all over her midsection. 

"No!" 

He checks for a pulse, she's dead. The bathroom door opens and there stands Élise Benoist. Cornelius sees red, screaming screams and charges at Élise. She backs into the bathroom and kicks the door closed in Cornelius' face. She picks up her sword and engages him. They lock swords; she punches him in the solar plexus, elbows him in the face, and then pushes him back. She kicks him in the side of the head then under the chin with the other foot. She envelops his sword and disarms him then follows up with a combination of kicks, punches, and elbows. She hits him over the head with her sword-handle then kicks him to the floor. She puts her sword to his neck. 

She purrs, "I realize this is just a case of your emotions getting away from you so I'll let it go this time." 

Cornelius cries, "Why did you do this?" 

"A better question would be why did _you_ do this? I let you live out your little charade for ten years." 

"I saved your life." 

"Once. How many times would you have been killed if it weren't for me? You really saved yourself." 

"Joy did nothing to you." 

"You brought her into our world, not me." Élise puts the two swords in a suitcase. 

"I packed some things for you. Now take your suitcase and come with me." 

"I can't just leave her there." 

"How droll. I'll let you call the police later. Pick up your suitcase and come with me. Now." 

Cornelius crawls over to the suitcase, picks it up and follows Élise out of the room. She rushes him to a sedan, mid-1990s vintage. "Put your suitcase in the back seat. I'll drive." He puts his suitcase in the back seat and gets into the passenger's seat. 

"We'll stop by the bus terminal; you can do your civic duty there. Don't get any funny ideas, you wouldn't last a week without me. From there we'll go to the airport, I've already made reservations. Here's your passport, Mr. Smith" 

"You're Mrs. Smith?" 

"No, I'm Ms. Jones. We'll change planes in Montreal and from there we'll fly to Paris. We'll be a couple having an affair. Then in Paris we'll become Monsieur and Madame Benoist." 

"I thought you didn't like charades." 

"Only when we deny what we are: Immortals. Maybe when you get back to where it all began you can remember what you are." 

* * *

**PARIS, 1923**

Cornelius sits at an outdoor café in the shadow of the Eiffel Tower. To Cornelius, everywhere in Paris is in the Eiffel Tower's shadow. He first saw it five years earlier when he was with the U.S. Army. Its size and beauty still amazed him. That's also true for all of Paris. Before being drafted he had never been more than twenty miles from the small town where he was born. After the War he couldn't bring himself to leave Paris. 

One of the reasons he didn't want to leave Paris sits at the table next to him. The women in Paris are beautiful and this woman is more beautiful than any woman he has ever seen. She looks over at him and smiles. He returns the smile. 

"My name is Élise." 

"I am Cornelius." 

"An American." 

"Yes." 

"Fell in love with Paris, yes?" 

"Yes, and with its people." 

"Its people, or its women?" Élise gives a broad smile. With the Eiffel Tower and the setting sun in the background it would be the perfect frame for a painting. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Cornelius looks at the Eiffel Tower from a Parisian apartment. Élise steps out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe. "You don't have to sleep on the couch." 

"The couch is fine." 

"Still in mourning, I see. Just don't stay there too long." 

"Why don't we just go our separate ways?" 

"Separate ways for us involves me separating your head from the rest of your body. You're alive because I think I may have use for you. Don't let me think differently." 

She looks as beautiful as she did all those decades ago but he no longer sees the beauty, only the ugliness within. How did he miss it back then? 

* * *

**PARIS, 1923**

Cornelius watches the sunrise from Élise's apartment. She hugs him and they kiss. Cornelius feels a sharp pain in his back as she stabbed him. He gasps for breath and forces out, "Why?" 

"You'll find out in a little while." 

* * *

Cornelius feels the air rush back into his lungs. Élise sits in a chair and files her nails. "Welcome back to the living." 

He's surprised he can get to his feet. He rushes for the door. 

"Don't you want to know why you're not dead?" 

Cornelius stops at the door and notices there is hardly any pain in his back. He feels a pounding in his head; it could be the blood loss but he felt it was something else. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You can't die, not from a knife in the back, and you won't die of old age. In fact, you won't age anymore." 

"Are you mad?" 

"No, you are Immortal. Look at the photograph on the table." 

It's a photograph with the Eiffel Tower under construction in the background. The woman in the foreground looks just like Élise. 

"Yes, it's me." 

"You haven't aged a day." 

"That painting on the wall is over a hundred years old." 

Cornelius races to the painting, unsure why. "How old are you?" 

"I was killed during the French Revolution. No, I wasn't beheaded. That is the one thing that can kill us." 

Cornelius sits on a couch. His mind tells him she can't be telling him the truth but his heart tells him she is. 

"Cornelius, there are other Immortals who will want to behead you. If you want to last as long as I have, you will have to do as I say." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

It's midnight as Cornelius watches from the end of a bridge as Élise fights an Immortal named Peter Faithfull. This is the second Immortal Élise has challenged since they arrived in Paris. Élise cuts Peter's free arm. Peter goes on the attack; Élise slides to one side and stabs him in the chest. Peter falls to the ground and gasps for air. 

"There can be only one!" 

Élise sends her blade crashing down on Peter's neck. She kicks his head off the bridge and waits for The Quickening. As lightning bolts dance along the bridge, Cornelius's mind drifts back. 

* * *

**PARIS, 1924**

Cornelius walks with Élise at night. As they approach a bridge Cornelius senses another Immortal; he looks at Élise. 

"Wait here, Cornelius." 

Élise walks onto the bridge. Cornelius sees a man crossing the bridge from the opposite side. Élise and the man draw their swords, exchange words then fight. Cornelius is torn between trying to help Élise and keeping his distance so he won't be a hindrance to her. She seems to be getting the better of the fight but Cornelius wonders if it's just his wishful thinking. Élise sends the man's sword flying into the river. She points her swords to his throat then with a flick decapitates him. 

The man's body falls but a ghostly glow remains where he stood. The glow engulfs Élise. There are some sparks on the metal bridge then a thunderclap and lightning bolts strike Élise. Cornelius thinks to run towards her but his fear keeps him in place. The electrical display seems to last for hours. Then there is silence. 

Élise walks to Cornelius. "Now you know what a Quickening is." 

"Who was he?" 

"He said his name was Konrad Stroheim. He thought I would be easy prey. That's the way it is; most Immortals do nothing but hunt other Immortals." 

"Is that all there is for us? We just try to protect ourselves from other Immortals." 

"Fortunately for you, I am here to protect you. That's why I made you Immortal. I couldn't bear to think you may become Immortal only to have someone like him find you and kill you." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Cornelius makes his way through the market. He has bought about half the food items on Élise's list. Next stop is for the meat. Cornelius senses another Immortal. He resists the urge to run; it's broad daylight and a public place, so he convinces himself it's safest to stay here. He spots the other Immortal, a big man with big muscles. The man shows no apprehension. Cornelius and the big man exchange nods as they walk towards each other. 

"I'm Nick Wolfe." 

"I'm Cornelius Cooper." 

Nick extends his hand. Cornelius shakes hands with Nick and whispers, "First death 1923." 

"1999 for me." 

"Are you an American?" 

"Yeah." 

"Same century and the same country, what a coincidence." 

"Yeah, how long have you been in Paris?" 

"I've been away for a while, I just got back. I had been living in Illinois." 

"Where in Illinois?" 

"A suburb of Decatur." 

"I see." 

The two men chat for a few minutes. 

"I'd better finish my shopping. Nick, do yourself a favor, leave Paris." Cornelius hurries away not wanting to give Nick a chance to ask why. 

Nick hurries over to him. "What do you know?" 

"All you need to know is Paris is no longer a safe place. Believe me, it's not in either of our best interest for me to say anymore." 

* * *

Élise walks out of the bedroom wearing a revealing red dress, stiletto heal shoes, and a ton of makeup. 

"Cornelius, there's a suit I bought for you today. We are going out tonight." 

"You're going to sword fight in that?" 

"Don't be stupid. It has been too long since I've enjoyed the Paris nightlife. Hurry up and get yourself ready." 

"Can't you go by yourself?" 

"I'm taking you along so I won't have to sword fight in this." 

"You're main purpose is to scout for more victims isn't it?" 

"Most Immortals love the night life." 

* * *

Cornelius drives while Élise scans the streets. "Élise, it's almost 2 AM. Why don't we go home?" 

"Why don't you keep your eyes on the road?" Élise sees a group of people walk out of a nightclub. 

"Drop me off in front then park the car." 

Cornelius drops Élise off in front. There is valet parking but Cornelius understands Élise wants a few minutes to see if there is an Immortal inside. He parks the car then walks towards the nightclub. Élise rushes to him and grabs his arm. 

"Let's go." 

"You found someone." 

"Yes, someone who has a score to settle with me, and you." 

"Nobody has a score to settle with me." 

"You are a typical American, short memory." 

* * *

**PARIS, 1924**

Élise is locked in combat with a tall woman. Cornelius doesn't understand why two beautiful women would want to kill each other. Élise swings at the other woman's head but the woman ducks and makes a series of counter blows. Élise is in trouble as her sword is sent flying across the room by her opponent. She knocks Élise to the ground and raises her sword. 

Cornelius draws his sword. "Stop!" 

The other woman chastises him, "You can't interfere." 

"You kill her and your life will end with The Quickening, I swear it." 

"The thanks she'll give you is your head in your lap." 

"I'm not interested in your opinion. You're a beautiful woman; why don't you leave and enjoy your life?" 

"I'll deal with you both another time." With that, the woman backs out of the room. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Élise is about to phone Amanda to set the time and place of the challenge. 

"Élise, this Amanda, she's beaten you once. What makes you think you can beat her this time?" 

"While you were playing house I was practicing. She apparently has been playing the businesswoman. Now is the right time. I have you in case I miscalculated." Élise sharply points her head toward the door. Cornelius walks out of the room. 

* * *

Cornelius drives Élise to a warehouse. It's dark except for a red tinge in the eastern sky. Élise turns to Cornelius, "Stop here." 

Cornelius pulls over and stops the car. Élise reaches over and takes the key out of the ignition. "I want you close but not too close." 

Cornelius sits in the car and watches Élise walk to the warehouse. After she steps inside Cornelius sits for a few moments, takes a deep breath and steps out of the car. 

* * *

Cornelius is on the second floor. He sees a woman below; it's Amanda. He hears a sound behind him and spins around to see Nick. "You." 

"You." 

"Nick, this is crazy. We can leave here together? Together we might make it." 

"You can leave by yourself." 

"So I can get chased down by Amanda?" Cornelius looks at his sword then lowers it. Nick lowers his. "Nick, I thought Élise was worth, it she's not." 

"Then why are you here?" 

"She's too strong to fight and she won't let me go. You'll find yourself in the same position." 

"Amanda is different." 

"Then you're either very foolish or very lucky." 

"I'm lucky." 

Élise cries out, "Cornelius." 

"In a few minutes we'll find out if you're right." 

Élise cries out again, "Cornelius." 

Cornelius yells, "Not this time Élise." 

There is a dull thud. Moments later there's a rush of air followed by an explosion and a long series of lightning flashes. Cornelius closes his eyes and thinks of how his entire Immortal life has been under Élise's control. He thinks of the exciting and joyous beginning. He opens his eyes and sees himself in Nick. Cornelius tosses his sword a few feet away from him. _This will give Nick a chance to see Amanda's true colors._ As he hears Amanda climbing the steps he fights the urge to scramble for his sword and run away. Moments later he sees Amanda in the corner of his eye. 

"Finish him!" 

Cornelius gives Nick a knowing look. Amanda advances towards Cornelius and he runs to his sword. 

"Amanda, no!" 

Nick puts himself between Amanda and Cornelius as Cornelius grabs his sword and steps back. Pure curiosity is keeping him from running. He remembers the saying "curiosity killed the cat". 

"Amanda it's not what you think. We didn't fight; he tried to convince me to make a run for it with him. I told him you weren't like Élise." 

Amanda looks at Cornelius then at Nick. 

"Amanda, lower your sword or Cornelius and I drive off into the sunrise." 

Amanda lowers her sword. "Nick, you know me better than that." 

"Yes, but Cornelius doesn't." 

Cornelius turns to Nick. "I'm glad I met you, Nick." He turns to Amanda and nods. He can't bring himself to say anything. Then he walks away. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Cornelius walks along the West Bank and senses other Immortals. He looks and sees two Immortals dancing as if they were in a ballroom. Suddenly they stop and scan the crowd. Cornelius feels obligated to make an apology, hoping this isn't a fatal mistake. He sees it's Nick Wolfe and Amanda. 

"I'm very sorry I disturbed you. It was unintentional." 

Nick smiles. "It's a public place. You have as much right to be here as we do." 

"Please go back to what you were doing." 

"Cornelius, don't be a stranger, come by anytime." 

"Thank you Nick, and thank you Amanda." 

"You and Nick are friends; I hope we could be too." 

Cornelius nods agreement. 

"If you would excuse us for a few moments, Nick and I have a dance to finish." 

"Go right ahead." 

Nick and Amanda resume their dancing. Cornelius feels great sorrow as he ponders what might have been. 

**THE END**  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
